


Cicatrices

by megane_crow



Series: Goretober 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megane_crow/pseuds/megane_crow
Summary: Las cicatrices que marcan su cuerpo son solo un recordatorio de lo vacía que es la vida.-Ah, si tan solo hubiese confesado todo, no sentiría tanto el vacío que ahora veo. Lo siento, mamá, papá, Mari-neechan. Perdón. Pero ya no puedo más- fue lo que pensó mientras veía la sangre endurecerse en el frio piso de la pista.Parte del reto Goretober por Moriarcy adaptado a drabbles.





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí el día 2, 20 días más tarde. Lo siento por ello. Espero ponerme al día apenas la universidad deje de absorber mi vida.  
> Ojalá y les guste~.

##### Day 2: Scars (cicatrices)

Estaba en el frio piso, tirado; ya no le interesaba ni siquiera el hambre que sentía. El llevar más de 4 horas en el suelo de la pista ya le daba igual, si no sentía las heridas ni la sangre saliendo, estaba bien, y mal a la vez. Yuuri, en su más pura concepción, no entendía como a pesar de tantas cicatrices que tenía producto de sus inseguridades, no había muerto aún por hemorragia, de lo cual se sentía agradecido y molesto en proporciones similares; le era difícil decidir si valía la pena morir, o al contrario, si merecía seguir vivo. El constante cambio emocional que su cabeza le regalaba tan generosamente a lo largo del día y en los momentos menos esperados lo tenía al borde del colapso. Si bien estaba intentando su máximo en dejar bien a Japón en el patinaje artístico, no podía decir lo mismo de su vida, sus pensamientos y emocionalidad. Las conductas autodestructivas un día de estos iban a tirar por la borda todo lo que con tanta dedicatoria, esfuerzo, lágrimas, sudor y sangre le había costado… ¿y por qué? Por un encaprichamiento que no le llevaba a nada.

Yuuri estaba más que consciente de esto, llevaba toda su vida en el patinaje pensando en ello, en la remota posibilidad de estar en el podio con la persona que idolatra desde que recuerda haberlo visto en televisión. Victor Nikiforov, el hombre de sus placeres más culpables y las desdichas más deliciosas. Cada corte, cada cicatriz tenía en cierto modo su marca. Su insana obsesión por llegar a alcanzarlo le estaba costando la vida al japonés; y no que le molestase, es más, le impulsaba más lejos, a ser mejor patinador, y en las noches solitarias a dejar nuevas marcas en sus piernas y abdomen. Cicatrices que ni un injerto de piel podría recuperar.

A veces, el menor de los Katsuki razonaba… ¿cómo es que su cuerpo a pesar de las profundas heridas que se auto inflingía era capaz de patinar con tanta frescura? Los saltos eran otra cosa, está claro, pero aun así, no sentía la incomodidad. Era como si su cuerpo supiera que el daño no le pasaría la cuenta; pero sabía que si era así que la daga de Damocles que el mismo se había impuesto le iba a caer encima, como ocurría en este momento. 

El calor que el viscoso líquido a su alrededor hace mucho había desaparecido; y ya veía su final cerca. Sus ojos le pesaban y su vida se le iba de las manos. –Ah, si tan solo hubiese confesado todo, no sentiría tanto el vacío que ahora veo. Lo siento, mamá, papá, Mari-neechan. Perdón. Pero ya no puedo más- fue lo que pensó mientras veía la sangre endurecerse en el frio piso de la pista.

Ya estando casi al final de su vida, no podía sino lamentarse de jamás haber superado al ruso. Ahí, en el blanco y escarlata suelo que vio su esfuerzo, su vida y se llevaría también su muerte.

\---------------

La noticia dio la vuelta al mundo, el joven patinador Yuuri Katsuki se había suicidado de la manera más triste para un patinador profesional; en el hielo que lo había visto crecer. El funeral fue muy concurrido y la familia Katsuki no dio declaraciones, demasiado impactados de que su joven hijo decidiera terminar su vida en vez de hablar de sus problemas, su entrenador hecho lágrimas, sus amigos y conocidos aún cuestionándose la repentina decisión de Yuuri. Incluso el misterioso hombre de gafas y sombrero que solo dejó flores cuando todos ya se habían retirado del panteón.

Victor se lamentaría el resto de su vida el no haberle dirigido palabra cuando tuvo oportunidad. El menor no merecía un final tan cruel, no cuando ya estaba por alcanzar el podio y seguir a la cima en su carrera.

Meses más tarde, la noticia ya había desaparecido de la mente colectiva, las personas pronto dejaron de hablar sobre el suicidio del patinador y el tema cambió a las nuevas competencias; incluso su familia respetó el deseo del difunto y siguieron su vida, menos el ya retirado patinador profesional y entrenador Nikiforov, quien decidió seguir con su vida, el recuerdo y la culpa de no haber leído las señales, esperando no ver a otro patinador en lo que le restaba en las mismas condiciones si podía evitarlo; volviendo cada aniversario a presentar sus respetos y orando por el joven a quien jamás pudo decirle que lo amaba. _Una cicatriz permanente en su roto corazón_.


End file.
